


"Because it's always you!"

by Tvd4life



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Hurt Damon Salvatore, Minor Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvd4life/pseuds/Tvd4life
Summary: Elena and Stefan are a happy high school couple.... as ifDamon wants Elena, the only person in the entire world his cold heart loves,  but there is one problem... Stefan
Relationships: Alaric Saltzman/Jenna Sommers, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Jeremy Gilbert/Annabelle "Anna" Zhu, Matt Donovan/Caroline Forbes
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This story takes place right before Stefan gets hooked on human blood! TW! Blood!

Mystic Falls High School, 1:30 pm

Elena was doing better, she had tried not to think about Stefan so much. Seeing him rapidly beating a person only two days ago was not her boyfriend, she wanted the normal him back. After Stefan had been kidnapped and Elena had to give him her blood to save him, he hadn't returned to school yet. She was longing to see him, but she knew he was probably sitting at home going over the recovery process. Well, the mental recovery process, all his wounds had healed. Elena was worried he was still craving the blood, but he had told her he was better, so she knew it was time to stop worrying so much and start working on herself. She wasn't going to do that yet though, she needed to focus on Damon. He was sort of going through trauma too, she knew it. After Katherine decided not to come back he had been emotionally hurt. She actually made a note to invite Damon to the grill later so she could talk to him. Elena wrote that on a sticky note and shoved it in her diary so she would see it later when she remembered it, and closed her locker, walked to class, and sat down. Elena tried not to pay attention to Bonnie sitting next to her, she was currently mad at Elena because of her Grams death, which Elena couldn't control, but she still felt guilty for it. Elena took the notes her teacher was writing on the board and sighed. Class wasn't the same without Stefan. No, she wouldn't think about him, not now. She doodled on a sheet of paper for the rest of class and then when the bell rang she jumped slightly. She packed her things up and left school, not even bothering to meet up with her friends. She ran straight to the Salvatore's house and knocked firmly. Damon opened the door. "Elena? How'd you get over here?" Elena smiled. "I flew on a broomstick." Damon rolled his eyes. "Anything's possible Damon, I could even be a vampire and you wouldn't believe it." Damon tilted his head and looked her over. "You're, you're not a vampire" Elena smiled again. "Maybe I am Damon, anything is possible." Damon's eyes widened. "You aren't... are you being serious?" Elena laughed. "Damon I'm joking, I think I would tell you if I were, plus.... I kind of do want to turn." Damon jumped forward and looked straight into her eyes. "You don't want to be a vampire Elena, not yet." Elena's smile dropped. "Why? Why did you turn then." Damon inwardly flinched, Stefan turned him, he didn't decide. "It's complicated." Elena backed of and mumbled a quiet okay. "Anyway, um how's Stefan?" "Damon made a stop sign and mouthed not now. Elena gave him a quizzical look and mouthed why. He mouthed back vampire hearing Elena mouthed whatever and dropped it. "Anyway, are you gonna let me come inside or do I have to wait out here until it starts raining?" Damon blinked. "Oh... yeah come in."

Elena walked in slowly and sat down on the couch. "Where's-" "Stefan." Stefan finished. "I'm right here baby." Elena jumped up and tackled him into a hug. "I've been so worried about you... I missed you so much." She grabbed him tighter. "It's okay Elena, I'm right here, hey....sh sh. Don't cry, I'm almost better." Elena cried into his shoulder, guilt pouring out. "I'm.... really s-sorry. G-g-gave you b-blood." Stefan cringed at that, he was still hooked on it, but he wasn't going to tell her that. "Shhh shhh. It's okay 'Lena." She wiped her face and pulled him in for a kiss before she finally let go of him. "Umm..... I'm gonna go to the grill.....with Damon." Stefan nodded. "Okay, be careful, I love you." Strange, he was just letting her go? "Love you too." Elena kissed him one more time and went to find Damon. "Damon? Where are you?" Damon popped up. "Yesss." he said. "Hey... uh do you wanna..." Damon looked annoyed. "Nevermind actually... I'll uh leave now." Elena breezed past him...or tried. He grabbed her arm. "What do you want to say Elena." Elena shook her head. "Nothing...bye" She tried to leave. "Elena tell me what you want to say or I'm gonna snap your neck." Her eyes widened. Stefan jumped up. "Um... no. You are not doing that brother." He grabbed Elena, who immediately hugged his side. "Ohh look at you two, so protective and mushy it's just too much." Damon rolled his eyes. "It's a joke brotheren." Stefan now rolled his eyes. "I'm sure the reason Elena didn't tell you was because of you." Damon sighed. "Whatttt me? Nah. Totally wasn't about to go hunt." Elena went free of Stefan's grasp. "Actually speaking of that... I was going to ask you to the grill. But you have other plans ahead, so nevermind." Stefan smirked. "Well, you can go with me then." Elena rolled her eyes. "Stefan, you are still sick, you are not going. Plus, I asked Damon so I could go with him, not you." Stefan pretended to look hurt, and then left and sat on the sofa. "So are you going or not?" Damon turned around. "I don't know, I'll decide later." Elena sighed. "Could you tell me preferably before later?" Damon glared, and then smirked. "Can I at least go hunting before we have to do your smutty little get together?" Elena rolled her eyes and groaned. "It's not a smutty little get together, think of it as a nice little drinking date between me and you." Stefan walked in. "Um Elena? Have you forgot that you're like.... underage?" Elena smiled and hugged onto Stefan. "Babyyyy I know that. Damon can drink though. It's a compromise." Stefan hugged Elena back and sighed. "Why are you even going to dinner with him? I'm the boyfriend here." he said as he chuckled. Elena looked at him seriously. "Because I'm going to talk about you." she said seriously. He glared at her. "Why do you need to talk about me? We aren't breaking up are we?" Elena shook her head and hugged him tighter. "No Stefan, we just wanna talk, it's nothing bad." Stefan nodded. "Then why can't I go?" Elena's eyes widened. "Um.. because you aren't fully healed yet." Stefan made a fake pouty face and then nodded. "I understand. You need your time alone with Damon, but no funny business." Damon stepped in. "In a bar, really? Not my first choice." and winked. Stefan gave him a serious look and then Elena stepped in too. "Um no. Nothing like that at all. It's just a formal, nice way to form a better friendship." Damon whistled. "Wouldn't call it formal." Elena glared at him. He lifted up his hands. "Hey I'm innocent. A bar is not formal." Elena sighed. "Then pick something else, but I'm not going to a club, especially with you." Damon made a shocked face, and fake cried. "Ouch. Treat your elders with better respect." Elena chuckled. "Well considering you are like almost 200 years old, all my respect has drained out over the years." she said. Damon rolled his eyes. "Whatever Miss disrespectful. If we are going I guess you better get ready." Elena glared at him again and groaned. He meant put something lacy and small on, which she was not doing.

"Are you sure you want to go with my annoying brother? He can be such a pain sometimes." Stefan played with Elena's hair while she sat down putting her boots on. Elena turned around, removed his hand and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Yes Stefan, as much as I don't want to, I have to." Stefan laughed. "You don't have to, we could stay here and have our own kind of fun." and winked. Elena pulled back from him. That's a true sign that he's not better, Stefan never wants to do that stuff. "No, Stefan. I got to go. I love you." She kissed him again on the cheek and walked out of the door. He walked after her. "Hey! Where's my goodbye kiss?" he pouted. Elena made a face and turned around, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. His eyes turned a little and she noticed, so she quickly walked through the door and ran to Damon's car. She got in the car and slammed the door. "Drive." He smirked, causing her to blush. "In a rush are we?" she groaned. "Please just drive." He smirked again and put on his sunglasses. "You got it dude."

When they arrived Damon made sure to stick by Elena's side as they walked into the grill, cautious of anyone who might want to hurt her. Yes, he had a huge crush on Elena, cause she was just so dang pretty. But if course, it's always gonna be Stefan, still doesn't mean he can't keep a good eye on her. 

Damon was actually kind of glad that Elena made this sort of dinner date, he was wanting to know about her, there's nothing wrong about getting to know your brother's girlfriend...right? As long as he didn't do anything stupid, he couldn't afford that sort of mistake. Then he will never get a chance with Elena, he needs to lean her in slowly but carefully, not too much, just enough to make Elena fall right into love. Ok, that sounds kind of cheesy for someone who looks to not have feelings, but he wanted Elena. So bad it hurt him every time she kissed him on the cheek, or flirted with him in right in front of him. That seemed downright rude, especially when Stefan already knew he was in love with her. Damon called his plan; Plan E and D, Elena and Damon, Delena.

Delena, the two of them, endlessly in love, no Stefan. Just him and Elena. Elena and him. That's what he was craving, that's what he wanted. He got himself steady for this dinner date would be very eventful if he played it right.


	2. Just friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena decides it's finally time to start building her friendship with Damon. After a very eventful night at the grill she realizes she may have feelings for him. But she can't....right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I worked really hard on this, I hope you love it!

Mystic Grill, 5pm  
Damon walked in, unsure of how his plan was going to work out. He knew he shouldn’t flirt, it’s his brother’s girlfriend for god’s sake! All he wanted was Elena… so bad it hurt. It hurt him to see her with his brother, the “perfect one.” No, Stefan wasn’t perfect. If only Elena had known some of the thing he had done before… Well technically Damon can’t say he hasn’t done anything bad before, because that would be a lie. Damon has done some really… deeply… awfully bad things. Some things he was even too disgusted to think about…. Some he compelled to forget.  
Anyway… the main idea here is that Damon is unsure how to lure her in. He wants to do it perfectly, so it looks like he’s not even trying. That way she will naturally be in love, and Damon won’t have to worry about thinking to compel her to love him…. Which could end very badly. Stefan would probably kill him for sure, even for a younger vampire he was getting stronger from hunting and working out more recently. Hunting. That was the one teensy little problem he hadn’t mentioned to Elena yet. Stefan was still hooked on the blood, and it was really affecting his attitude. And his personality. Damon was thanking his lucky stars Elena hadn’t caught on yet, because if she did, she would probably confront him and screw up big time. That was the only thing about Elena he didn’t like, she was quite clumsy for her age. She does whatever she wants, whenever she wants. Hey, that can be a good thing to look for in a girl, but not when they tend to mess things up. Elena ends up usually causing a big fight out of nothing huge. That was one thing Damon had promised himself to help her with if they ever got together, because that’s going to make her lose friends for sure, and it’s quite annoying.   
Back to original topic, Damon was trying to plan. A quick, not very detailed plan, but executed the perfect standards to the way of success. Maybe he should take the flirty, hot guy way. Or the hurt, emotionless babe, classic. No, the angry overprotective male. Nah, he needed a prefect plan. He was trying to think of one as they walked into the grill, side by side.  
By the time they sat down all the perfect ideas floated through his head at once. He decided that since Elea invited him to get to know him, he would be more open. He was going to try and tell her how he appreciated her as a friend, only friend and that he was trying to work on himself. Perfect. This way, she will think he’s trying to become a better man and gives a crap. Time to execute phase one: The sit down.  
Damon and Elena both slid into a seat right next to each other at the bar. Elena tried to make conversation first. “So, how are you?” Damon shrugged, trying to take the nonchalant way out of it. “Hmm other than Katherine practically betraying me after I tried to save her… I’m perfectly fine.” He finished with a smirk on his face. Elena’s eyes widened. “Oh, um great.” She looked down at the table. “So, you started this, you’re not getting out of it. How are you?” Elena looked up again, blushing. “I’m fine.” She spoke quietly. She didn’t really want to show her true feelings, and concern for him or Stefan. Damon has a record of not being trusted, so this was hard for her, but she knew the reason she had brought him here was to discuss feelings, so she tried to form words to say in her head. “Aww come on! That’s not how you really feel right? Isn’t that the whole reason you invited me here?” Damon winked at the end. “Ok fine. But you first.” Damon smirked. “No problem. Oh wait, there is. You invited me; you go first. Plus, how would I know what to say. You’re the person to give off the kind of vibes we want here.” He finished with a smile on his face. Elena glared at him. “Whatever. Fine.” She took a deep breath and tried to form words. “um. well… so like…. I can’t do this.” She slumped down in her seat. Damon took quick action and scooted closer to her. “Hey, I’m here to hear.” He gave her a warm smile, hoping it wasn’t too much. Elena was a little confused, Damon never acts this way. She took another deep breath, taking her chances on trusting Damon. “Whenever you’re ready.” Damon quietly mumbled into her ear. “Okay.” She breathed. “So…I’ve just been like really worried a- can I trust you?” she interrupted herself. “I’m sorry but you never want to listen to me, and I’m not going to tell you this if you are just going to make jokes out of it for then next month.” Damon was actually hurt on the inside, he wasn’t going to make jokes out of it, but with his reputation, it made things difficult. He wanted her to trust him, and he wanted to show her he was here for her. “Yes, Elena. I’ve been a jerk about this before, but it’s time for me to stop. I can’t lose trust from my only friend.” He joked. Elena looked back at him, trying to read if it was real. After a moment of contemplating she decided maybe she would give it a go. Everybody deserves a second chance. “Okay. Well, I’ve sort of been worried about Stefan….and you.” And you. Elena was worried about him. She actually cared about him. She wanted to make sure he was ok. That was surreal. “Ok, start with Stefan, you would probably be more comfortable talking about him.” Except she wasn’t. Lord knows what he is doing right now at home, he could be doing anything. Elena had never had to worry about this before, but the blood, it changed him. “Yeah. So, how is he doing?” Damon wanted to tell her the truth, he really did. But if he told her, she would do something stupid, and probably ruin their relationship. Damon didn’t want to cause any more pain or trust issues with Elena, so his only choice was to lie. “From what I know, he’s fine. The blood may have changed his attitude for a bit, but that’s regular. Elena, he’s a vampire. He has tried to hide from that for so many years that when he gets that first splash of being himself again, he acts different. Its normal, happened to me. But, after a week or two of craving my old psychopath self, it went away. So, he’s fine. Now, the injuries, those are going to take a while. While he fed, his wounds were still fresh. Usually they must be at least an hour old if not healed. Which means the blood didn’t do any part of helping for that time, and he claims it did, but it didn’t. He is also trying to work out which isn’t helping either, or the vervain cuts are bringing down his immunity system, which means he is more likely to get sick too.” Damon finished, explaining the best he could. He made up about the injuries fresh wound, that isn’t true. The problem is the vervain hasn’t left his system yet so he’s still not healing. “Wow. Maybe we should keep him home for a few weeks, if he gets sick on top of all those injuries, he won’t be feeling great.” Elena decided, looking at him for confirmation. He held up his hands. “Do what you want, you probably would do it better than I would anyway.” Elena smiled. “Okay, also, if you can help it, try to stop him from working out?” Damon nodded, keeping the promise.  
“Okay, we should talk about you now.” Damon sighed. “Fine, what do I say?” Elena giggled. “You’re so like a teenager Damon.” She laughed. He smiled, please to see that she was having fun. “Yes, I am, got a problem? Also, can we at least get a drink before we start?” Elena shook her head no, and when he groaned, she started giggling again. “I’m just kidding Damon, get your drink.” She said smiling. He gave her a wink and called over the bartender. “Yes sir?” “Can I have a bourbon, neat?” The waitress nodded. “And for you?” she eyed Elena. “I-“she was interrupted by Damon. “She’ll have a glass of apple juice, large.” Elena looked at Damon, who smirked. The waitress left to go get the drinks. Elena giggled quietly. “You got me apple juice?” Damon raised his eyebrows. “Elena, what was I supposed to get you? A neat bourbon? You don’t even have ID yet!” Elena laughed again. “No Damon, I’m not old enough yet but apple juice?” she couldn’t stop laughing. Damon chuckled too. “Okay… okay. Get your own drink. I got you that because as I recall I’m paying.” Elena shook her head. “No you’re not, and its fine. I like apple juice actually.” She grinned at him. He shook his head. “I never knew you could be so easy to get a laugh out of, maybe I’ll do it again.” She smiled at him. “I laugh when things are funny that was. Your stuck up joke attitude is not.” Damon pretended to look hurt. “What can I say, I’m naturally a popular chick.” Which sent Elena into another fit of giggles. “Hey, after we get a drink…. You want ice cream? My treat,” Elena offered. Damon shrugged. “Hmm lets check my schedule, 7pm; go home. 7:05; sit on couch. 7:15; get a drink. 7:20; do nothing until 3 am. Sorry I’m booked.” He flashed her a smile. Elena took it seriously, of course she did. “Ok, its fine. Ill just go later and bring some back for Stefan if that’s okay?” she questioned. Damon rolled his eyes. “Elennaa. You make my jokes so difficult! Of course, I want to go, and we can bring back Stefan some, and you can stay the night with him in his room.” He didn’t expect the last part to come out. She seemed to be thinking about it. “Hmm, sure. But instead of going to get ice cream, let’s go get my clothes, grab the ice cream, bring it back, and the two of us can watch a movie if Stefan’s asleep. If not, we go and get ice cream, deal?” Wow. Elena making special plans for him. “Yeah… but is that okay with you? Its not like weird right?” Elena shook her head. “No Damon. Its normal planning with friends.” Damon nodded his head and picked up his bourbon off the table. “Cheers!” he said. Elena smiled and lifted her apple juice. “Cheers!” and they both took a sip and giggled.  
After spending the night getting to know Damon, Elena had totally different opinions about him. She actually…liked him now. He was quite, enjoyable? No, this is Damon she’s talking about, Damon. A stuck up not caring a- hole. Damon didn’t have feelings, he didn’t care. Damon wasn’t capable of caring, he was not human, no humanity. No, she couldn’t keep doing this. Was she catching feelings for him? She can’t be…no…no…. no. Everyone will hate her, Catherine will hate her for sure, even Bonnie. BONNIE! What will she say, she’s a freak!   
Elena didn’t know what this was, but she wanted to figure it out. If she had feelings for Damon, she would have to break up with Stefan. That would be wrong. She can’t just ditch him because she is confused on whether she has feelings for someone else or not. This is crazy, this is weird. But at this point in her life, everything was crazy. From humans to vampires to witches, her life was changed forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd cut! Three days later and it's posted! Leave kudos if you want chapter 3!


	3. A movie night for all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon and Elena continue their night adventure going to pick up ice cream. They both realize they may have feelings for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's been a long time! I am so glad to be able to put out my next chapter for you! Comment suggestions!

Delena chapter three Damon’s car: 6:30 pm After getting a few drinks at the grill, Damon and Elena set off to the car for ice cream.

Elena had called Stefan, who had informed her that he was going to sleep out of exhaustion. Poor guy, it must’ve taken everything in him today to get his wounds healed. Elena made a mental note to bring him back a tub of his favorite ice cream.

Damon drove them to the nearest ice cream parlor and went through the drive through.

“Welcome to Mystic Parlor how are you today?”

Damon responds; “I’m great, you?”

“Oh, just working! What can I get for you today sir?”

Damon looked at Elena, who gave him the list of what to get.

“Can I get a double scoop chocolate ice cream, cone? Also, a gallon of mint chocolate chip? And a Double scoop of Rocky road please?”

The fast food worker put everything on the list. “Okay sir and we are about to close so everything tonight will be free.”

Elena looked and Damon and smiled. She chimed in; “No, we will be paying tonight because I am going to be giving yall an extra tip.” Elena said.

Damon lifted his eyebrows.

“What? I have a 50-dollar bill I need to get rid of!”

Damon shrugged and pulled to the first window, where they payed and got their ice cream and quickly drove off for it not to melt before they got home

“So, what movie are we watching?” Damon asked.

“Your choice, I watch anything.”

Damon smirked. “Star Wars it is!”

Elena smiled.

“What?” Damon looked at her.

“What?” She said back.

“What are you smiling for?” he responded.

“Oh. I just love Star Wars.” She said.

He smiled at her, grateful that they had something in common.

“You know Stefan would not approve of this if he was in his right mind” Damon said.

“Yeah well… he isn’t so its fine.” Elena replied.

“Then why are you doing this?” Damon turned around to face Elena next to him, curiosity etched all over his face.

Elena quickly averted her eyes. “Because we are friends.” She answered, making sure not to look at him.

Damon could hear her heartbeat speed up. She was lying, but what for?

“Oh, yeah.” Was all he said back. He turned his attention back to the road.

Elena then put her eyes focus on him. Those blue, crystal eyes, messy hair. Ripped abs. Was she really catching feelings for him? Maybe.

She fixated her eyes to his ring, going perfectly along that dark tan.

Damon could feel Elena’s eyes staring into his soul. Her heart was beating a hundred miles an hour. He became very nervous and positioned himself, so his face wasn’t showing to Elena. His smile. His growing craving to kiss her.

But he can’t. Stefan.

Once he turned his face, she snapped her eyes back over to the road. No way he was going to catch her gazing at him.

She spoke; “Tonight has been a fairly fun night you think?”

He looked back over, God those pink plump lips. Olive toned skin, brown eyes. Just like Katherina. But so different at the same time.

He wanted to say “Yes Elena, it was amazing. Like you.” He reaches over and gives a small kiss on those cherry lips. “I love you.” Elena says. “I love you too.” And they go back home and spend their life together.” Woah. Ok maybe his love for her is a little too intense. No daydreams, not yet. She’s taken.

“Damon?” Elena asked.

He snapped back to his senses, realizing he had been staring at her for a good while at a red light.

“Right, its been fantastic.” He cleared his throat.

Why did he have to screw things up so much?

She looked back down and nodded. She had been aware he was daydreaming while looking at her.

No more then five minutes later they pulled into the driveway of the boarding house.

Damon opened the door of her side of the car for her and took her hand.

She took it back. He heard a small gasp escape her. It felt like he was touching every nerve she had. Every nerve on fire.

He pulled her up. Her legs felt like jelly.

He knew he was making her fall for him, just by holding her hand.

They walked through the door to his house. Its going to be a great movie night without Stefan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And end! Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> And.... end! The next chapter is their little "date" so be ready! This fanfic took me over 5 hours so leave kudos if you like it!


End file.
